Everything will be ok
by kiss goodnight
Summary: Logan and Rory's relationship while Logan is in London. ROGAN. I own nothing.
1. chapter 1

_**Everything will be ok.**_

Logan sighed and picked up the phone, he had just arrived in London. He had a long flight, he was tired and he missed Rory. He hated leaving her like that, he sighed again and dialed the familiar number, waiting to hear her voice, thankfully he didn't have to wait long.

"Hello" her voice was hoarse, he figured she had been sleeping he had forgotten about the time difference. _(AN: I have no clue how it would work so lets just assume that its much later in New Haven then it is in London)_

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, did you just get in?" He heard her yawn, yeah he definitely woke her up and considering the day that he assumed she had maybe it would be best to let her sleep.

"Yeah, just about 10 minutes ago, did I wake you?"

She laughed. "Yeah you did, thanks for that" Logan smirked, she always hated it when he woke her.

"No problem, so I was just calling to tell you that I got in. I have to go now because the limos ready to take me to my apartment. Ill call you when I get there.. or I can wait until the morning if your tired"

"No! call when you get there"

"Ok Ace, I will talk to you in about 20 minutes. Bye"

"I'll be waiting, Bye" He heard the phone click, and he shut his phone and got in his limo to go his new home for the next year.

It was good to hear her voice, even though he had heard it just less then 11 hours ago. He ran his hand through his hair, it was going to be a very long year. He was worried about Rory, she was so upset when he left he hoped that she would be ok. He knew she would be eventually it would just take some time. He sighed he still had about a 15 minutes before he got to the apartment. He decided maybe he should make a quick call to Colin or Finn, who ever decided to pick up the phone he would talk to, it didn't really matter. He was hoping that one of them would still be up. After 3 rings and then he heard a Australian accent.

"Hello mate, how's London?"

"London is London, same as always"

"Good then, How are you?"

"Im good" Logan lied.

"Are you sure about that, you don't sound so good… do you miss me already mate?" Logan could hear the amusement in his voice, only Finn would ask a question like that.

"No, I saw you about 24 hours ago"

"I bet you miss Rory" Of course Finn would be logical while sober.

"Of course I miss her"

"That's so sweet, you are sooo in love, have you called her yet?" Hearing Finn laugh and Logan couldn't help but wish Colin picked up the phone.

"I talked to her briefly when I got in, im going to call her back when I get to the apartment"

"Your whipped, how was she when you left?" Yeah he definitely would have preferred Colin picking up the phone.

"I am not whipped but she wasn't that good, im worried about her, I know its going to get easier eventually but seeing her like that was just…" Logan paused looking for the right word. "heart breaking"

"Don't worry mate Colin and I will take good care of your girl while you're gone."

"You better, where is Colin anyway?"

"Date, some girl he met when we went on a alcohol run. Amanda her name is I believe, gorgeous girl really, and considering the time it is now I certainly don't expect him back tonight. I wish I had saw her first" Logan laughed and noticed the limo stopped, he looked out the window realizing he was at his apartment.

"Finn buddy I'm at the apartment, so I'm going to go and call Rory, I guess I will talk to you when ever"

"Yeah go call your girl, I'll talk to you later. Bye mate"

Logan walked into his apartment, dropped his bags and looked around. He had furniture delivered a few days ago and set up for when he got there so he wouldn't have to deal with it. He definitely liked his apartment that he shared with Rory better. He sat on the couch and pulled out his phone quickly calling Rory.

"Hey you" She sounded happier, He assumed she's probably inhaled quite a bit of coffee since they last spoke.

"Hey, you sound happy"

"coffee good" Logan laughed.

"Ace im disappointed, I really thought you were happy to be talking to me"

"Well you can have some of the credit if it makes you feel better"

"It does" Logan paused "so how are you doing?"

"Im…." He heard her trail off, he could safely assume that she was upset.

"Rory"

"Im ok, well im not ok, but I will be" He heard her sniffle. Trying not to cry.

"Don't cry Ace, everything's going to be ok, I promise"

"I know but its hard I mean it's a year, a year Logan do you know how long a year is?"

"Of course I do, but its not like we are not going to see each other, you know im coming home for every holiday"

"There really are not that many holidays in a year Logan, or at least not ones that you can come home for"

"I know, but right now that's all im looking forward to, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years.." He heard her yawn once again realizing it must be late there. "Now Ace I can hear from your voice that you're sleepy, so you go to bed and I promise to call you in the morning ok."

"Ok then, Goodnight Logan, I Miss you, I Love You!"

"Goodnight Ace, I Miss you too, and I Love You"

"Logan! Wait!"

"Yeah Ace"

"I forgot to ask how your flight was" Logan smirked, god he loved that girl.

"It was fine, but I definitely look forward to the next flight when I get to come home to see you"

"Such a charmer, well I miss you and I love you"

"I miss you and I love you too, Good night and don't worry I will say Hi to William and Harry"

He heard her laugh "Night" and with that Logan heard the phone click. He tossed his phone on the coffee table and decided to take a shower, he decided that he officially hated London but he knew everything would be ok. There relationship was strong enough to make it through the long distance for one year.

**I just edited a bit made a few simple changes nothing major.**

**Well that's it, my first fanfic. As you can tell im not the best writer but well I tried. Anyways id love to hear what you think of it. so please review it would mean a lot to me! **


	2. chapter 2

**_Everything will be ok._**

Logan woke to the loud ringing of his phone. He looked at his clock, 5:17am why would someone be calling him at this hour. He leaned over and looked at the caller id. His father. He ran his hand through is hair and reluctantly he picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Logan, son, how are you?"

"Id better if I was sleeping, or if I was home with Rory"

"Are we still arguing about this?"

"Yes we are and we will be for a very long time, why are you calling at 5:19 in the morning?"

"What are you talking about Logan? It's almost 11:30"

"Oh I don't know dad have you ever heard of a thing called time difference?"

"Sorry about that son it must have slipped my mind" he heard his father laugh and felt the sudden urge to punch something, preferably his father.

"I'm sure it did. Now what were you calling for?"

"Right, I called to check to see if Brittany had left your schedule for the day?"

"I believe I saw a schedule around here somewhere and who is Brittany?"

"Your Secretary" Mitchum stated simply as if it was the most obvious thing In the world.

"Ah yes I should of known"

"Well that is all I called for, you should get some sleep your day starts at 12. I suggest you don't screw up, I'm sure you would hate to be in London any longer than a year. I will talk to you later. Bye Logan."

"Bye Dad" Logan quickly replied and hung up the phone, before turning over and getting some sleep before his first day started.

………………………………………………………………………..

Logan woke around 9 and got out of bed. He still had a little over 2 hours until he had to make his way to the London office. He took a quick shower and went into the kitchen to look at the schedule, he saw on the counter top the previous night. He picked up the paper and began to read:

_Monday, June 5th 2006_

_12:00- Meet with Secretary, Brittany Lacoste._

_12:30- Tour of London Office. _

_1:30- Meet with Employees. _

_2:00- Review the Office's Previous Records. _

_4:00- Meeting with Manager, Eric Neilson._

_5:00- 30 minute Break_

_5:30- Meeting with Editor, David Warner_

_6:30- Meeting with Chief of Staff, Michael Leery. _

Logan sighed he was not looking forward to his first day. He looked at the time and decided to call Rory. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and walked to the couch and sat down. He dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello" she sounded distracted.

"Hey, you sound busy"

"I am"

"I can call you back later if you want"

He heard her laugh as she spoke to someone in the background "No that's ok, I have time for you before I finish my article."

"I see you are at the paper"

"Yes, I'm done here soon and then I'm going to the apartment to change. Colin and Finn came by this morning and there taking me out for drinks at 6:30"

"Finn was up in the morning?" he asked laughing at the though of Finn being up before the sun went down.

"I know that's what I thought too, He said it was now his duty to get up and take care of his best friends girl no matter what hour"

"Well at least he has good reasoning"

"So did you ask them to take care of me?"

Logan laughed he knew she would ask "No I didn't, Finn being the loving person he is told me he and Colin would take care of you before I got to ask him"

"That's sweet, so what are you doing today?"

"Oh you know first day at the paper, meeting with secretary, tour of office, meet employees, review records, meet manager, meet editor, meet chief of staff" he said as he once again ran down the list of things he had to do today.

"Sounds like fun" she replied sarcastically.

"I know" he replied in a equally sarcastic tone.

"Have you talked to your dad since you've left?"

"He called me this morning, 5:17 to be exact apparently he forgot about the 6 hour time difference"

She laughed "I'm sure he did"

Logan looked at his watch and decided he better get ready for his day or he would be late. "I have to get ready ace, so I will talk to you later"

"Ok will you call tonight?"

"I wont get home until between 7 and 7:30 but I will call if you want, what time will that be there?"

"Between 1 and 1:30, call I don't care what time I want to hear about your first day. I'm going to Stars Hollow tomorrow so I can rest up there if I'm tired"

"Sure thing ace I will talk to you later tonight. Have fun with Colin and Finn. I love you"

"Have a good day Logan, I love you" Logan heard the phone click and got ready for his day. He looked at the clock it read 11:15 the limo should be waiting downstairs. Logan checked to make sure he had all that he needed, briefcase, phone and his keys. He headed out the door, and off to his first day of work.

**Here's the second chapter, it's up sooner then I expected. It's a little shorter then the first one I think but it will get longer once I get the hang of this and get the story going. **

**For the time difference I decided that I will have New Haven be 6 hours ahead of London. I know it's not like that but just go with it. **

**Oh yeah and when I say she's at the paper I mean Stamford Eagle Gazette. (when school starts it will be the Yale Daily News)**

**I have a site on my profile page where you can get updates on the story if anyone is interested. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed ! . . . . I was shocked to find almost 20 reviews in my email. **

**And please review for the chapter . . . . let me know what you think, suggestions are always welcome. And if you have any questions they will be answered on my site. **


	3. chapter 3

_**Everything will be ok.**_

Logan arrived at the office at 11:57. He entered the building and took in his surroundings before stepping into the elevator and going to the 7th floor, where his office was located. A few moments later he stepped off the elevator, and walked towards his office. He stopped at the desk in front of his office, when he noticed a young woman probably no older than 23 sitting there going through some files. Noticing his arrival she stood up and extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Brittany Lacoste, your secretary. It's nice to finally meet you"

"Logan Huntzberger, nice to meet you too" he replied shaking her extended hand.

"Your office has been prepared for you and all the files that you will need for today are on your desk. Will you be taking any calls before your tour Mr. Huntzberger?"

"No, I will not be taking any calls from anyone until 3"

"Ok, I will let you get to work now. Let me know if you need anything"

"I will, Thank You" Logan smiled politely before entering his office and dropping down into his chair. He looked over some files for 25 minutes until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come In"

"Mr. Huntzberger, It is time for your tour of the office"

"All right then lets go" He pushed his chair out and took in Brittany's appearance has he followed her out of his office. She was short about 5 feet tall, thin, tanned, long platinum blonde hair. She was the kind of girl his father would have hired there was no doubt about that. His thoughts were interrupted when Brittany turned to him and spoke.

"Where would you like to start?"

"How about we start on the first floor and work our way up"

She smiled "Sounds perfect"

…………………………………………………………………

Logan walked into his office after his tour and his meeting with the employees. He sat down, opened one of the folders on his desk and decided he should get to work. He continued to work for the next hour when there was a knock at the door. He looked up

"Come In"

The door opened to reveal Brittany. "This just came in for you, and here are your messages"

He motioned for her to bring the papers to him "Thank You" She handed him the folder and turned to exit the office.

He pulled the post it notes off the folder. He had 7 messages so far today. His father had called 3 times, as well as managers from the offices of Japan, Florida, Texas and New York. He quickly ran through the new folder before returning his calls. Once he placed calls to the manager's he decided to call his father. Slowly he dialed the number and waited for his father's secretary to put him through.

"Mitchum Huntzberger speaking"

"Dad"

"Logan, why are you not taking your calls?"

"I'm busy. I was meeting with the secretary, who I assume you handpicked for the job, going over records, meeting with the employees. I didn't want to be interrupted. Is there any reason you called 3 times in the 3 hours I was working?"

"Being busy and not wanting to be interrupted is not a reason to have your secretary take messages instead of answering your calls. You need to learn to balance your tasks Logan. I called because we have some minor details that we need to go over before tomorrow and yes I did handpick your secretary, she is a crucial part of the work you do Logan, you should know this."

Logan rolled his eyes of course the secretary was a crucial part of his work, or at least his father's work. It was no secret to him that his father's relationship's with his secretaries was more than business. "So can we discuss what needs to be discussed, I do have work that needs to be done."

30 minutes later Logan hung up the phone and began preparation for his meetings.

……………………………………………….

Logan arrived back at his apartment at 7:20. He threw his briefcase on the counter and quickly ordered some take out before dialing a familiar number.

"Hello beautiful" he heard giggling on the other end. Colin and Finn got her drunk.

"Hey you, are you drunk?" he said amused.

"No!" she paused "ok maybe I'm a little tipsy" he laughed. He heard what sounded like Colin in the background.

"Ace, Put Colin on the phone" A moment later Colin picked up the phone.

"Hey buddy"

"You got her drunk?" he heard Colin laugh.

"You heard her man she said she was a little tipsy. She only had 7 tequila shots" Colin paused "Are you mad?"

Logan laughed. "Its fine, but the next time you decide to get her drunk remember that she can't handle drinking like we can. Give her a aspirin and some water when I hang up and make sure she gets to bed alright. Hand her the phone, I'll call you in a few days when things slow down some"

"All right man, here she is" he heard Colin say something to Rory before she spoke.

"Looogannnnn, how are you?"

Logan smirked. "I'm good ace, how are you?"

She lowered her voice "I think I may be a little drunk, Finn gave me too much to drink"

"I know. Why don't I let you go. You should get some sleep your going to have a headache tomorrow"

He heard her giggle once again "Ok will you call me tomorrow?"

"I will call you tomorrow. Goodnight Ace, I love you"

"Love you too, night" he heard a sudden click of the phone signaling that she had hung up. Logan shook his head, he had only been gone 2 nights and they already had her drunk. He wasn't mad, if she wanted to get drunk with his best friends she could it was her choice. Logan shook his head once again and looked at the clock 7:40. His food would arrive at 8 so that gave him enough time to take a quick shower. Then he could prepare for his day tomorrow, before heading to bed hopefully sometime before 12.

**Well that's the third chapter. I think it came out pretty good considering how I rewrote it 3 times. Please Review and let me know what you think, comments, suggestions, ideas, questions are always welcome. It keeps me inspired. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! **


	4. chapter 4

_**Everything will be ok.**_

Logan's alarm clock went off at 6:30 the next morning. He needed to be at the office at 8. He rolled over and shut it off before climbing out of bed and taking a quick shower. Once he got out of the shower he decided to call and say a quick hello to Rory since he didn't think he would get time to call her when he got home from work. 5 rings went through before she picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"Nope, I was in the shower" he smirked. Suddenly remembering how long he would have to go without sex, his smirk turned to a frown.

"Nice ace, now how am I going to work today with those images running through my head?" he teased, he knew she was blushing.

"Ha ha" her voice lowered "Are you mad at me?"

He was confused "No, Why would I be mad?"

"Because I asked you to call me and when you did I was drunk" she sounded like she was disappointed in herself.

"I believe the word you used was tipsy. I'm not mad. It's fine with me if you want to drink or get drunk. You don't have to ask my permission, not that I would expect you to, but since were on the topic how are you feeling?"

"I believe I have had better days. So you're not mad?"

"A hangover can do that to you and I'm not mad Ace"

"Ok, so how was your first day?"

"It was good I guess, or as good as I could expect it to be. I had several meetings and I had to review a bunch of files, which is not my idea of fun. For the next year I will be working 6 days a week from 8 in the morning until 7 at night."

"I thought you liked that stuff"

"I do, but not when my father is checking in on me 10 times a day and when there are 70 employees, who I am supposed to know but have no idea who they are, are constantly kissing my ass."

"That sucks"

"Yes it does, but enough about that. What are you doing today?"

"I'm heading to Stars Hollow around 3. I'm spending the day there with my Mom and Lane. I will probably spend the night there as well. Then tomorrow I will head back here and get back to work."

Logan looked at his watch and noticed the time. He had to leave in 10 minutes. "Ok Ace, I have to get to work. Will I be talking to you tonight?"

"Nope, tonight is girl's night"

"Well then, have a good time in Stars Hollow. I will talk to you tomorrow, I love you"

"Until then, have a good day. I love you Logan" he heard the dial tone a moment later and then hung up the phone himself before making his way downstairs towards his awaiting car.

……………………………………………………………..

Logan walked into his office at 7:55 where he was greeted by Brittany, who handed him a piece of paper, which he took from her hand.

"Good morning, Mr. Huntzberger. Here are your messages and your edited schedule for today. Have a good day"

How could he possibly have messages already, he didn't even start work until 8. "Good morning Brittany, Thank you" he paused "and please call me Logan" he said before continuing into his office. Being called Mr. Huntzberger made him feel like his father, and he did not want that. Once inside of his office, he looked at the schedule. He had several meetings, several files that had to be gone over, quite a few phone calls to make and he had to finalize his schedule for tomorrow. He decided to get to work.

…………………………………………………………….

Logan had just got out of a meeting when Brittany buzzed his office asking if he would take a call from Honor Huntzberger.

"Put her through"

"Hey little brother, how's life in London?"

"Hey Honor, life would be better if I was in New Haven right now"

"I see someone misses his family"

He laughed "I don't miss my family, I miss Rory, and you knew that"

"You don't consider Rory family?" he voice was teasing

"Not yet"

"Not yet?"

"You know what I mean"

"I know. Are you thinking about making her apart of your family?"

"Honor" He did not want to talk about this. His tone invited no argument.

"Sorry consider it forgotten."

"Thank you. How did you get this number anyway?"

"I snooped around Dad's office. I should let you get back to work. I was just calling to say Hi and see how you were doing. I guess we will talk later"

"Yes we will. Bye"

"Bye" He heard the phone click and quickly got back to work.

………………………………………………..

There was a knock at his door. He looked at the clock, 5:45. It was time for him and Brittany to discuss his schedule for tomorrow.

"Come In"

"Are you ready to plan your day for tomorrow?"

He gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Yes, take a seat"

40 minutes later and they had gone over the details of his next day. Brittany was about to leave when she noticed the picture of Rory on his desk. She turned to Logan and pointed at the picture.

"Girlfriend?"

Logan looked up. "Yes" He saw the look of disappointment on her face.

"She's pretty."

"Yes she is."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes"

"Is she here with you?"

"No, she's at home, in New Haven." He saw what looked like a flicker of hope pass through her eyes.

"Too bad"

Logan got up to put some files away, when Brittany walked over to him, slipped a card in his hand and whispered seductively in his ear "If you need anything, and I mean _anything_, let me know." She turned to exit the office, moving her hips in a very seductive manner. She was half of the way out the door, when Logan reached his hand out and pulled her back in quickly shutting the door before pulling her tight to his body.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I have the fifth chapter written as well. If I get 15 or more reviews I will put it up sometime tomorrow before midnight. If it's not up then I won't get a chance to put it up until Saturday or Sunday.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. Please review, as always questions, comments, ideas, suggestions are always welcome. It keeps me inspired to write more!**


	5. chapter 5

_**Everything will be ok.**_

Logan got up to put some files away, when Brittany walked over to him, slipped a card in his hand and whispered seductively in his ear "If you need anything, and I mean _anything_, let me know." She turned to exit the office, moving her hips in a very seductive manner. She was half of the way out the door, when Logan reached his hand out and pulled her back in quickly shutting the door before pulling her tight to his body before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"I love my girlfriend and whatever you're thinking is going to happen between us, I suggest you stop right now. If you have any desire to keep this job you will not speak to me like that again." He gently pushed her body away, while she looked at him with wide eyes. "Take the rest of the night off, Brittany."

Brittany turned to leave the office, when she got to the door she turned and smiled "You're a playboy, those things don't change Logan."

Before he could reply she had already left the office. Logan walked back to his desk and fell into his chair. He ran his hand through his hair. It was going to be a difficult year if his secretary was going to throw herself at him. Sure he could threaten her job, but it was only empty threats. His father told him he couldn't fire anyone unless he ran it by him. Eventually Brittany would figure that out. He looked at his watch it was almost 7. He decided to head home.

………………………………………………….

Logan walked into the apartment and checked his messages. During the ride home all he thought about was Rory. Should he tell her? He knew he had to tell her? What would she say, would she but upset, worried, scared? Maybe she wouldn't be mad, really it was only a girl who threw herself at him, it's not like he did anything besides pushing her away and telling her that he loved his girlfriend. Then he thought maybe she would be mad considering the bridesmaid situation, that really hurt her and it took awhile to get her trust back. He looked at the time and decided he needed some perspective before telling Rory. He picked up the phone and dialed Colin's number, he hoped that he would still be up, if not he would continue to call until he woke him. Thankfully within 2 rings Colin picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Colin man, are you up?"

"I answered the phone, so what do you think?"

"Fine, I meant were you sleeping"

"Nope just watching some tv. What's up?"

"I need you to be completely serious here ok. No joking" He wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Got it, no jokes. Is everything ok?"

"No. I don't know. I had a meeting with my secretary today, she noticed a picture of Rory and started asking about her, which was fine. She got ready to leave my office and she walks over to me, gives me her phone number and address, while telling me and I quote 'If you need anything, and I mean _anything_, let me know'." He heard Colin laugh

"What did you do?"

"I told her I was in love with my girlfriend, pushed her away and threatened her job if she ever spoke to me like that again"

"So what exactly is the problem?"

"Rory"

"I say don't tell her"

"Should I keep something like that from her, even after the situation with the bridesmaids?"

"Right I forgot that, but it's not a big deal, its not like you did anything with her"

"I know, but she didn't trust me for quite sometime after she found out about the bridesmaids, something that happened while we weren't together. Now that she trusts me I feel like I owe it to her to tell her if my secretary is throwing herself at me. She deserves the truth."

"Tell her the truth then. I can't tell you what to do man, you need to make the decision on whatever is best for you guys. It seems pretty innocent on your part. I have to go man, Stacy just woke up."

"Thanks anyway Colin. Wait Stacy?"

"I will give you details later, but I have to go it appears like she is looking for some attention" he heard Colin laugh and laughed himself.

"Bye man, talk to you later and don't mention this to Rory unless she brings it up first." He hung up the phone before Colin got a chance to respond. He knew he was over reacting to the situation. Rory wouldn't be mad, like Colin said it was innocent on his part. Logan sighed and decided to make himself something to eat before taking a shower and prepping for tomorrow.

……………………………………………….

Logan woke at 5:02 when his phone he heard the loud ringing of his phone. He rolled over and looked at the caller id. Once again it was his father calling very early.

"Hello Dad, what happened did you forget the time difference again?"

"Do not take that tone with me. I just got a call from Robert Lacoste in New Jersey, apparently you threatened to fire his daughter. You have no right to be doing that Logan."

"She threw herself at me and she had no right to do it" Logan quickly defended himself.

"That's business Logan, when someone wants something you do it for them and they give you something in return"

"I'm not even going to justify that with an answer and incase you forgot I have a girlfriend who I love. I'm sure you remember her, Rory Gilmore."

"That's not the point Logan. The Lacoste's are wonderful business people and you just upset their only daughter. You have no idea what kind of damage you may have done. If I loose business over this it will be on your time Logan, you will have to make it up."

"I will not have to make it up because you will not loose business over the fact that I didn't fuck the secretary" Logan felt himself getting angry at his father's threats.

"You will apologize to Brittany when you go to work today and you will make it up to her, you understand that Logan?"

"I am not going to apologize, and I will not make it up to her. She is the one who threw her self at me when she knew damn well that I had a girlfriend!" Logan yelled at his father.

"Fine but if I can't work something out with Robert Lacoste and make this up to him and his daughter, you will be in London longer then a year, I don't think Rory is going to like that very much is she? I will talk to you later" With that he heard his father hang up the phone. He cursed he wasn't going to stay in London any longer then a year. He looked at the clock and realized he would have to get up In 30 minutes. He decided he probably wouldn't get back to sleep now anyway so he got out of bed and took a shower before grabbing some breakfast and heading off to work.

**As you can tell Logan didn't cheat on Rory, that would be just wrong cause well he loves her to much to be a idiot. I think out of all the reviews I got, one person mentioned that it wasn't what it appeared like. I thought I was more transparent then that.**

**So I'm going to put this up now seeing as how I don't wanna keep everyone in suspense. (I hate it when people do that to me.. so I feel your pain.. hehe) Don't expect any more chapters until Saturday or Sunday. I am very busy this week. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. As always review please, questions, comments, ideas, suggestions are always welcome. It keeps me inspired.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Everything will be ok.**_

Logan entered his apartment at 5:30, after a long day at work. He had worked on his way to the office, during both of his hour long breaks and on the ride home. Just so he could justify getting home early if his father somehow found out he left 90 minutes early. He placed his briefcase on the counter, and took a quick shower before picking up the phone and calling Rory. 2 rings went through before he was greeted with her voice.

"Hello"

"Hey Ace"

"Logan?"

"Yeah I must say it's nice to know you still recognize my voice. I haven't been gone a week yet will you remember me at all in a month?" he teased.

"Uh no sorry, but I thought you didn't get off work until 7"

"I don't, but I had something I wanted to tell you so, I worked extra hard to get home early and call you at a decent time"

"Something to discuss with me?" she questioned

"Yes. I'm going to tell you this because you deserve to know, I hope you don't get upset it's not a big deal and I don't want to make it into something that it's not ok?"

He heard her take a deep breath before replying "Ok"

"Yesterday I had a meeting with my secretary when it was over she noticed your picture on my desk, and asked a few questions about you. She then got ready to leave and handed me her phone number and address telling me that 'if you need anything, and I mean _anything_ let me know'. I pushed her away, told her that I was in love with my girlfriend and sent her home"

A few moments later, Rory hadn't said anything. "Rory? Are you ok?"

"Is she pretty?" he knew her insecurities were getting to her.

"Ace" she shouldn't feel like that

"What did you expect? Did you think I wouldn't get upset and we wouldn't fight? Or maybe that's just what you wanted. We well have a fight and that will give you a reason to run off and fuck your secretary!"

He ran his hands through his hair, while trying to remain calm. He didn't want to fight with her especially not about this, he also didn't think she would react this way.

"Ror-" she cut him off

"I mean it's what you did when we had a fight at the Pub, you left and slept with the bridesmaids!"

"We talked about this after my accident. I thought we were ok about all of that."

"I guess we weren't. I have to go, ill talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight" she quickly hung up the phone. Logan cursed. The last thing he wanted was to argue about this while they were so far apart. He looked at the phone in his hands and thought about calling her back but decided against it. It would be best to just let her calm down and he would call her tomorrow before he left for work. He got up, grabbed his jacket and keys before to the restaurant down the street to grab something to eat.

When he got home 45 minutes later, there was a message on his answering machine. He hit button to listen to his message. It was Rory. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, please call me back when ever you get this." Her voice sounded soft and sincere. He sat down and dialed the number waiting for her to answer. It only took one ring before she picked up.

"Logan?"

"Yeah it's me"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. You did nothing wrong"

"Its ok but Rory you have to trust me, and trust that I am being faithful to you."

"I trust you Logan, but there's an ocean separating us and what you told me earlier is really hard to deal with."

"I know its hard, but no matter how many women throw them selves at me or if we have a fight, I'm being faithful to you."

"I know and I really am sorry, I know I'm worried for no reason." She paused "Logan?"

"Yeah Ace?"

"Could you not tell me when she throws herself at you?"

"If that's what you want, but if you decide you want to know I will tell you. So onto other things, how was your trip to Stars Hollow?"

"It was good, my mom and me had a movie night. We haven't done that in awhile now, so that was fun. I left around 1 today and came back here."

"That's good then. Have you given any more thought to coming over here for a few days with Colin and Finn?" it was something they had talked about before he left. Colin and Finn mentioned there plans to travel to London and visit Logan for a few days before spending 3 weeks in Germany.

"You know I can't do that. I don't have the money for that and I'm working, I can't just disappear for a week"

"Ace I told you money is no issue, if you want to come over I can pay for that. I'm sure they wouldn't have a problem giving you a few days off at the paper, your probably the hardest worker they have."

"I wish I could come but I really can't."

"I guess I'm just going to have to settle for Colin and Finn for a few days."

"Guess so." he heard her yawn "Logan I think I'm going to head to bed, ill talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yes you will, I will call you before I go to work. I miss you Ace, love you."

"Love you too, good night."

Logan hung up the phone and grabbed the remote and turned on the tv before quickly falling asleep.

……………………….

He was woken by a loud ringing that he identified as his phone. He looked at the time 11:19pm. Who would be calling at this hour? He reached over and picked it up waiting to hear a voice on the other end.

"Hello"

"I just made a huge mistake, I slept with Finn!"

"Rosemary?"

"Yes Rosemary, who else would sleep with Finn?" Logan laughed, there were lots of answers to that question

"You want an answer to that question?"

"NO! oh my god I'm one of his many!"

"Calm down, and why are you calling me and telling me this?"

"Juliet is out of town, and your girlfriend hung up on me complaining about the hour. I have no one else to call"

"You have more friends then that"

"Not friends that I would trust with such information"

"Well I really don't want to have a conversation with you about why you had sex with Finn. We have been friends for as long as I can remember and I would do anything for you, but talking to you about this is where I draw the line" he could talk to Finn and Colin about their sex lives and his sex life (Rory not included). He could talk to Rory about it too, but she still too shy to open up to him about it. When it came to Rosemary and Juliet he could tease and joke about it with them but he would never have a real conversation with them about it, it felt awkward.

"Right sorry, so I guess I should get some sleep, so I can call Rory in the morning. Call me soon ok"

"I will. Bye"

"Bye"

**That's it for that chapter. I have no idea where the Rosemary calling Logan thing came from, I was just writing and it came out. I was thinking about having the story jump ahead to thanksgiving in the next chapter, im not sure yet. Let me know if I should do it or not. **

**Once again, please review. Questions, Comments, Suggestions and Ideas are always welcome.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter!**


	7. chapter 7

_**Everything will be ok.**_

The next few months went by very slowly. Colin and Finn had visited him for a few days before they headed to Germany, it was good to see them, it took some of the stress of work and being away from home off of him. Juliet had also managed to stop by for a few days as well while she was on her regular trip to London. The only other person he had seen was his father who stopped in once a month to make sure things were running smoothly at the paper. Brittany continued to throw herself at him, and he continued to push her away. He talked to Rory everyday with the exception of the days she spent in Stars Hollow with her mother, or Lane.

He had somehow managed to convince his father to let him take a few days off and surprise Rory for her birthday. He would leave on Saturday and have to be back on Tuesday, giving them 2 days, Sunday and Monday together. His flight got in at 4:30 on Sunday morning. Honor would be there to pick him up at the airport and take him to his apartment. He had called Lorelai to make sure Rory would be at the apartment and not in Stars Hollow. He also didn't want to disrupt any major mother-daughter plans they may have. Lorelai of course told him no plans were being disrupted and she just wanted to have lunch with her daughter then they could enjoy the rest of their time together before he had to return to London.

…………….

Logan quickly got off plane, the plane had landed 10 minutes earlier then expected. Honor greeted him at the gate.

She smiled and pulled him into a hug "Hi little brother, you look so grown up"

"Hey Honor"

"How was the flight?"

"Too long"

"I think someone is excited to see Rory, do you have any luggage you need to get?"

"Nope, this is all I have" he raised his hand in reference to the bag he had kept has a carry on.

"Well come on then lets get you to your apartment, on the way you can tell me how you got dad to let you come here for a few days"

"Yes lets do that"

20 minutes later and they pulled into the parking lot of his apartment. "Thanks for picking me up, I know it's a long drive for you at this hour but well Colin and Finn can't keep a secret for their life"

She laughed. "Don't worry about it" she leaned over and kissed his cheek "Come and see me before you leave."

"I will try to be by on Monday. I will talk to you later"

"I will see you then. Bye" He watched Honor back out of the parking lot before turning to the building in front of him. He couldn't help but smile, within the next 5 minutes he would have Rory in his arms, despite the fact that it was only for 2 days it was better then being on the other side of the ocean and wishing her a happy birthday.

A few moments later he was pulling his key out of his pocket unlocking the door. He walked in and looked around, it looked exactly the same as when he left, she hadn't changed much if she had changed anything. A few of her books were lying around and there were some new pictures. He quietly put his bag down and proceeded towards the bed. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her sleeping peacefully, he knew he had missed her but he hadn't realized how much. He noticed the phone was beside her hand, realizing Lorelai had probably already called her wishing her happy birthday like she did every year. He put it on the night stand and leaned down to kiss her cheek. When she didn't move he laughed a little, she was in a deep sleep. He gently shook her body a little

"Come on Ace, time to get up" he watched as her eyes slowly opened and her face registered in shock. He watched as a few tears formed in her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Logan! I have missed you so much! What are you doing here?"

Instead of replying he pulled her into a deep kiss, something he had wanted to do for the last several months. When they pulled apart due to lack of oxygen he simply smiled, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Happy Birthday"

She smiled. "What are you doing here? When did you get here? How long are you here for? Did anyone know you were coming?"

"Ace, easy on the questions. I am here because I wanted to be with you on your birthday. I just got in, Honor was at the airport waiting for me. I have to leave again on Tuesday morning and the only people who knew I was coming were my father, Honor and your mother."

Logan wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his neck. "I am so happy you're here Logan"

"Me too Ace, me too" he pulled back and removed his leather jacket, tossing it on the chair. He leaned in and captured her lips once again, his hands slowly going under her shirt as he slowly lead her back on their bed, spending the next several hours rediscovering each others bodies.

…………………………………..

Logan woke at 10:30 and smiled when he looked down at the beautiful brunette in his arms. He couldn't help but think that was how he wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of his life. He kissed her forehead and was getting out of bed when he felt her grip around his waist tighten.

"Stay please"

"Ok"

"Have I thanked you for being here?"

"Yes several times actually, but if you feel the need to thank me again I most definitely have no problem with it" he smirked.

She blushed and lightly slapped his arm. "You know I didn't mean it that way, what time is it?"

"10:40"

"I have to get up, I need to take a shower. I'm having a birthday lunch with my mom at 12"

"Any chance I can join you in that shower?"

"Logan!" she once again lightly slapped his arm.

"Ok, ok, abuse is not necessary. You go take a shower and I will put on some coffee"

She nodded and rolled over while grabbing a sheet to wrap herself in while she got some clothes from her drawer. Logan watched as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He leaned over the side of the bed and pulled on his boxers before walking into the kitchen and turning on the coffee pot.

30 minutes later Rory, emerged from the bathroom, showered, dressed, hair and makeup done. She walked over and sat on the stool beside him. He poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her before pouring one for himself. He walked behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too Logan. I can't believe your here"

"What time do you leave for lunch with your mom?"

She looked at her watch "About 10 minutes"

"Ok, so what do you want to do tonight? You want to go anywhere special?"

"No, we can stay in and watch some tv"

"Are you sure? It's your birthday, if you want to go out somewhere we can"

"I'm sure"

"Ok then, we will stay in. What time will you be back?"

"Around 1 - 1:30ish. What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to stop by to see Colin and Finn if their at their apartment. If their not home I'm sure I can find someone to visit until you get back."

She nodded, stood up and leaned in for a kiss "Ok I have to go, I will see you when I get back."

"I look forward to it" He released her body and watched her leave the apartment, before finishing his coffee, taking a shower and going in search of his friends.

**Heres chapter 7. I wrote this yesterday but I wasn't sure if I liked it, so I thought about it for awhile and decided I would put it up today. Someone mentioned that Rory should surprise Logan in London, and it gave me the idea to have Logan surprise Rory on her birthday. I had her birthday in October (October 8th actually) I wasn't sure what it was on the show, I believe it was in October but im to lazy to search for it and I want to put up this chapter before I change my mind about it. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. **

**As always if you read please review and let me know what you think of it, it keeps me inspired to write more. Questions, Comments, Suggestions & Ideas are always welcome! **


	8. chapter 8

_**Everything will be ok.**_

Logan returned to the apartment at 1:20 with Finn, Colin, Rosemary, and Juliet in tow. They decided to stop by and wish Rory a happy birthday with the promise to not stay long to let Rory and Logan enjoy the rest of the day together as well as tomorrow before he had to return to London. He opened the door and saw Rory sitting on the couch painting her toes, she turned to him and smiled.

"Hi, I see you brought company"

He took his jacket off and threw it on the chair, before walking over to place to gentle kiss on her lips and taking a seat next to her on the couch. "Hi back, and yes I did"

Colin, Rosemary, and Juliet followed and each took a seat on the couch or the chairs, while Finn went to the kitchen area to get a beer.

"Don't worry we wont stay long, we just wanted to stop by to say Happy Birthday."

"Thanks guys"

"We won't be long, love. I'm sure you two want to be alone" Finn winked at Rory as he returned from the kitchen, causing her to blush lightly.

"Exactly" replied a grinning Logan, causing Rory to blush even more.

"Logan!"

"Well it's true, you can't expect me to lie to my friends Rory"

"You wouldn't be lying if you didn't say anything"

"But where's the fun in that?"

She lowered her voice and moved closer to lean her head on his shoulder "It's embarrassing"

He shook his head before turning to his friends "So Rosemary, I believe you slept with Finn one night a few months ago" he teased

"We agreed to never speak of that phone call!" she hissed.

"Yes but I can't pass up the opportunity to tease you about it while your sitting there"

Rosemary opened her mouth to respond when Finn cut in "It was the greatest night of her life"

Rosemary sent him a glare "You're delusional"

"Baby it was the best you ever had"

Juliet cut in "Ok you two, enough of that. You have been having the same argument for the last several months and its getting on my last nerve." She laughed and turned to Rory pointing to her toes "What color?"

Rory moved her feet in the direction of Juliet "Purple"

Juliet nodded her head in approval "Cute, Can I borrow it to paint my toes for Thursday? I have a hot date"

"You need to paint your toes for your hot date?" Logan questioned

"Yes"

Colin laughed "Sounds Kinky"

"Its not" she paused and laughed "well it's not intended to be."

"Ok so I think we should get going, let those to enjoy there 2 days together before he gets shipped back to London." Rosemary stated as she pulled herself of the couch, as the others proceeded to get up as well.

Colin looked down at Rory and Logan disapprovingly who had yet to move. "At least walk us to the door. I know you need your energy for other activities but its only 5 feet away. It shouldn't affect your stamina that much" Rory blushed and buried her head in Logans chest and Logan laughed before pulling her up.

"Fine, were coming"

Once everyone was at the door and ready to leave. Juliet turned to Logan "Will we see you before you leave?"

"Maybe"

Finn grinned "Depends on if Rory lets him leave the bedroom right mate?" Rory pouted and stomped back to the couch. Logan laughed and nodded his head. "Bye Guys"

"Bye!" and with that everyone had left, leaving Rory and Logan alone. He walked over to the couch to where she was now sitting. She turned to him "I hate your friends"

"My friends?"

"Yes your friends"

"There your friends too" he sat down and put his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I know, but when you all get into a room together you make everything sound dirty or you turn it into a conversation about sex"

"Ace, we are all very open people"

"I'm not" he heard her sigh.

"I know that" he knew that from the very beginning of their relationship. She was still shy when it came to sex, or any discussion about sex. He didn't have a problem with her being shy, while he wished she was more open about the subject at times he wouldn't push her he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I'm not comfortable sitting around with people discussing my or our sex life"

"I know and I don't expect you too." he felt her head nod against his chest and decided to switch the topic of conversation to something else. "So how was lunch with your mom?"

"Oh you know, crazy as always. I can't believe she knew you were coming back and I didn't"

"It wouldn't have been much of a surprise if you knew now would it?"

She smiled "I guess so"

He looked at the clock it was almost 2:30 "Are you sure you don't want me to take you out? I mean it is your birthday, we can go where ever you want. My name can get us in anywhere on such a short notice"

"I'm sure it can but I like the idea of staying home for the rest of the day with my boyfriend who I haven't seen in months, even if it is on my birthday"

"If that's what you want then"

She smiled up at him "That's what I want. When do you leave exactly?"

"Come on Ace, no depressing talk on your birthday"

"I just want to prepare myself"

"My flight leaves at 1:00 am on Tuesday morning"

"So really tonight is your only night here?"

"I guess so, but we have all day tomorrow"

"You have to visit Colin, Finn, Rosemary, Juliet.. and I assume some other people before you leave"

"Honor, but that's it. None of that will take long, they know I'm spending my time home with you"

"That's what I like to hear" he laughed

"Ok Ace, get up I have something for you"

She sat up with a smile on her face "Something for me?"

"Yes" he smiled back at her as he got up and went over to his jacket and pulled the tiny box out of its pocket.

**Theres another chapter. It took forever to write, I couldn't get it come out like I wanted it to and I still don't know if I like it, im going to post it anyways, let me know if you think I should redo it. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. And please review for this chapter, questions, comments, ideas and suggestions are always welcome. If you review I will give you a cookie **


	9. chapter 9

_**Everything will be ok.**_

"Ok Ace, get up I have something for you"

She sat up with a smile on her face "Something for me?"

"Yes" he smiled back at her as he got up and went over to his jacket and pulled the tiny box out of its pocket before walking back over to the couch and sitting by Rory. He watched a look of shock register on her face as she saw the box in his hand. He put one arm around her waist pulling her close while his other hand took her hand. He leaned down to her ear

"Don't worry I'm not going to propose" she looked at him with big blue eyes as he placed the box in her hand. He watched as she removed the box revealing a black case. She slowly opened the case and let out a little gasp before looking up at Logan.

"Logan, it's beautiful"

"You like it?"

"I love it" he kissed her forehead before speaking

"It's a promise ring" he paused before continuing "I want to talk to you about some things ok"

She nodded and put the case in his hands and gave him the proper finger signaling that she wanted him to put the ring on her finger. He smiled and took the ring out of the box placing it on her finger. She smiled and made herself comfortable in his arms before he started to speak.

"I want you to know, that you're_ it_ for me Rory. There is no one else in the world who I would ever want to be with. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There is apart of me that wanted to ask you to marry me today but I know we are not ready for that. There are things that need to be done before I put a engagement ring on your finger and ask you to be my wife. You need to finish college and start looking for your dream job, I wont let planning a wedding come between either of those things because I know how important they are to you. I also want to wait until I come back from London, simply because I want us to spend our engagement together. I just want you to know, I want that ring to be my promise to you that when we are ready we will get married and we will have the rest of our lives together"

She removed her head from his chest and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you so much Logan" she pulled back and brought her lips to his. A few moments later when they pulled apart with the need to breathe, he pulled her off the couch and pulled her close against his body before walking towards their bed.

"I love you too Rory"

Logan and Rory spent the next several hours in the bedroom before making there way to the living area and spending the rest of the night eating take-out, watching movies and talking about their future.

**There it is.. I know its quite a bit shorter then the other chapters but I thought it was a good place to end it. Theres a link on my homepage showing the ring Logan gave Rory. I know its not a promise ring but I think its gorgeous. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. And you know the drill please review for this chapter as well.. questions, comments, suggestions, and ideas are always welcome!**

**Heres a brief plan of the next few chapters without giving to much away …Chapter 10 will be Rory and Logans last day together before he returns to London. Chapter 11 I have no idea what to write, all I know is Logan will be in London, feel free to throw some ideas out there on what you think should happen since I have nothing at the moment. Chapter 12 will be a few days before Logan returns home for thanksgiving and where I put my evil plan in motion. Chapter 13 will be the start of the Thanksgiving Holiday…. & That's all I can say, the rest will have to be a surprise : ) **

http/ 


	10. chapter 10

_**Everything will be ok.**_

Logan looked down when he felt the weight on his chest move. His eyes were met with the pair of baby blues ones that he loved so much. She smiled at him "What time is it?"

He looked over at the clock "10:15"

"Did I wake you?"

"Nope" he simply stated as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. It was true, he had been up since 9:30 just watching her sleep. He couldn't believe that in less then 24 hours he would be back in London again, back to working, back to his secretary throwing her self at him, back to his employees constantly- his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Rory speak to him.

"Logan"

"Um yeah Ace"

She smiled "Spaced out much?"

"Yeah sorry, so what were you saying?"

"I was asking when you were going to visit Honor and everyone else"

"I was thinking after lunch, you're coming too right?" he felt her nod against his chest. He watched her has she was admiring the ring on her finger.

"Logan, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but sure go ahead"

"How much was this ring?" he chuckled softly, he was surprised it had taken her this long to ask.

"Not as much as I was willing to pay for it"

She pouted "Logan"

"Nope, that's all you're getting"

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower and no you can't join me"

"That's not fair Rory!" he yelled after her retreating figure and watched as she shut the bathroom door. He was about to follow her when he heard the door lock. He laughed no matter how many times he asked she would never let him join her, even when she suggested it she backed out at the last moment telling him to get lost or he wouldn't get laid. He grabbed his boxers off the floor and made his way to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. 45 minutes later Rory came emerged from the bathroom, he couldn't help but smile as he saw her standing there. She curled her hair today, much like the day she came over and watched him play poker before they started dating. She looked beautiful. She walked over and stood by him, he was sitting on the counter top. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks"

He handed her a cup of coffee and she smiled "You're a god"

"I know. I'm going to take a shower and then we can head out visit those people who I call friends and family" he removed his arms from her shoulders gently pushing her away while hopping off the counter top and placing a soft kiss on her lips. What was meant to be simple and sweet turned very heated in just a few short minutes when Rory pulled away due to lack of oxygen she smiled "Shower, Logan"

"Right, Shower" he said as he turned and made his way towards the bathroom. When he got to the door he turned back to her "That's a cold shower now, thanks to you" she heard her laugh as he entered the bathroom and shut the door.

15 minutes later he emerged from the bathroom so see Rory drinking what he assumed was probably her first or second refill of coffee and reading one of her magazines. He took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Are you ready to go, Ace?"

"Sure just a sec, I want to finish this article"

He nodded and leaned closer to see what she was reading 'How to spice up your sex life' he laughed out loud. "Ace, I wasn't aware our sex life needed to be spiced up"

She turned to him and smiled "It doesn't"

"I didn't think so, I know what I'm doing in the bedroom" he grinned and then laughed as she chose to ignore what he said. She stood from the couch and tossed her magazine on the coffee table. "So who are we going to see first?"

"Honor, who is at my parents house" he watched her face fall so he quickly continued "You don't have to go, I know my parents are a touchy subject for you. I can drop you off at Colin and Finn's place first if you want"

He watched as she bit her lip, contemplating what she wanted to do. "I think ill go to Colin and Finns"

He nodded his head in understanding. "Ok lets go"

………………………………………………………..

Logan pulled into the driveway of the Huntzberger Mansion. He quickly got out of his car with one plan in mind. Say a quick goodbye to Honor and then say an even quicker goodbye to the rest of his family. He walked up the steps and let himself in, he didn't really have time to be formal and ring a doorbell. He just wanted to spend his time with Rory before he left.

Once he entered the house he heard voices coming from the dining area where he noticed his family taste testing food. Probably for some charity dinner they would be hosting in the near future he thought.

Honor was the first person to notice his entrance "Hey little brother"

"Hey Honor" he smiled and made his way over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Shira smiled and greeted her son making her way over to give him a kiss on the cheek as well "Hi Logan, I didn't hear the doorbell ring. Mitchum did you hear the doorbell ring?"

"No I didn't, we should get it checked maybe its not working properly"

"I didn't ring the doorbell" Logan supplied

"You don't enter a home without ringing the doorbell Logan" Shira exclaimed, obviously frustrated with her sons lack of manners.

"I lived here for 15 years, I don't think I need to ring a doorbell"

"Anyway what can we do for you son?" Mitchum asked

"Nothing, I was just coming by to say goodbye before I return to London"

"Your flight doesn't leave for another 12 hours"

"I'm spending the rest of the day with Rory" Logan stated

"Rory, lovely girl is she here?" Shira asked in fake politeness. Logan felt anger rising in him but somehow managed to keep it under control.

"No, mom she's not here. I wouldn't bring her here after what you said to her the last time she was here. Anyway I must be going. Honor walk out with me"

"Come on lets go" Honor smiled as she took his arm.

When they got to the main foyer Honor turned to him and kissed his cheek "Call me when you get in London, have a safe flight. Enjoy the rest of your day with Rory and have her call me so we can get together soon"

"I will. See you next month Honor" and with that he left the house and got in his car making his way to Colin and Finns apartment.

………………………………………………..

45 minutes later he was sitting on the couch at Colin and Finns apartment his arm wrapped around Rory. He was watching Finn who had been staring intently at him for the last 10 minutes "What Finn?"

"I cant believe you proposed to her! You didn't even ask my permission!"

Logan raised his eyebrow "I didn't propose and if I did I wouldn't ask for your permission"

Finn pointed to Rorys hand "The ring, and she said you did" Logan couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Finns face.

Finn looked at Rory who was trying to hold her laughter "Did you lie to me?"

She smiled up at him innocently "I may have stretched the truth a little bit. It's a promise ring"

"Oh thank god, we thought we finally lost him to the dark side"

Logan laughed "The dark side?"

Colin cut in "You know, Engagements, Weddings, Children, Family"

"Well you haven't lost me yet"

Colin and Finn echoed "Yet?"

He chose to ignore their question "Anyway I thought Rosemary and Juliet were supposed to be here?"

"Rosemary had a family emergency, something about her sister having a baby and she needed Juliet to go with her because of her fear of hospitals. They said they will see you next month" Rory supplied after a few moments, while Finn and Colin still had shocked looks on their faces obviously not regaining their voices.

"Ok then, so were going to get going now guys. I will see you next month at Thanksgiving" Logan pulled Rory off the couch and they made their way to the door.

He heard Colin regain his speech "See you then buddy"

He shut the door and turned to Rory "I can't believe you told them that, you could have killed Finn" he said laughing. She didn't say anything she just shrugged so he took her hand.

"Lets head back to the apartment"

………………………………………………..

Rory and Logan spent the rest of their day hanging out at the apartment, doing nothing but enjoying each others company. 11:30 came all to soon and it was time for Logan to leave once again. Rory and Logan were sitting on the couch watching the office, when he was buzzed from downstairs signaling Frank was there to take him to the airport. He slowly got off the couch and reached his hand out for Rory to take. When she stood by his side he wrapped his arm around her and they began to walk towards the door. He heard her sniffle lightly and kissed her forehead.

"Don't cry, Rory. I will be back in a little over a month" he said softly as they arrived at the door. He watched as all the tears that she was trying to hold in suddenly escaped her eyes and she started to sob much like she had the first time he left. He reached his hand out wiping the tears from her face and brought his lips in to meet hers. When he pulled back she opened her eyes and gave him a shaky smile.

"I love you Logan"

"I love you too Ace" he pulled her in to a close hug and ran his hand over the ring that he had given her a little over 24 hours ago. "I have to go" he said before leaning in once again to give her another kiss. "Ill call you when I get in" with that he opened the door and made his way to the elevator. He got in the elevator and saw Rory standing in the doorway of there apartment, he leaned back against the elevator wall as the door shut. Once again he was leaving the woman he loved more than anything behind and he didn't know if he would have it in him to leave her at Thanksgiving.

**Review Please . . . . . . . . questions, comments, suggestions and ideas are always welcome! It keeps me inspired to write more!**

**This one is longer to make up for the last one being a fairly short chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it!**


	11. chapter 11

**_Everything will be ok._**

****

Logan pulled his phone out of his pocket and proceeded to call Rory, it was just after 2am in London, and his flight had just got in. He was going to give Rory a quick call before getting some sleep. He had to be at the office at 12. Several rings went through before he heard a sleepy and somewhat angry voice on the other end 

"This better be an emergency or you will die a very slow and painful death for calling me at this hour" 

He laughed "Whoa there Ace no need for death threats, I was just calling to let you that I'm in London" 

"Hey Logan. How was your flight?" 

"Oh good I guess. I have to go Ace, I'm on my way to the apartment and I'm exhausted so I need some sleep before go to the office at 12" He said as he yawned, he could barely keep his eyes open. He hadn't gotten any sleep on the plane. 

"Ok well I need more sleep too, since you woke me up at 8. We will talk later?" he heard her laugh and he couldn't help but smile. 

"Maybe. I'm not sure how long I will be at the office tonight I have a few days work to catch up on but I will try to call you around 10" 

"Is that my time or yours?" 

"Mine, but I really have to go or I'm going to fall asleep on you" 

"Well we can't have that happening, Bye Logan" 

"Bye Ace" Logan quickly shut his phone and waited for his limo to pull up to his apartment. At the moment he wanted nothing more then to fall onto his bed and sleep for the rest of the day. 

………………………………………………………… 

Logan wasn't even asleep for a hour when he was woken by the ringing of his phone. He rolled over and looked at the caller id; of course, it was his father, no one else called at those hours. He picked up the phone, the quicker he got this conversation over with the sooner he could get back to sleep. 

"Yeah" 

"Logan that is no way to answer your phone" 

"It is when you are being woken up at" he paused and glanced at the clock "3:23 in the morning" 

"You were supposed to call me when you got in" 

"Must have slipped my mind" Logan replied sarcastically 

"Don't take that tone with me" 

Logan rolled his eyes "Right, so is that the only reason you called because I would like to get some sleep before I go to the office" 

"No, I was just making sure you actually came" 

"Well I'm here Dad so can I go to sleep now?" he was getting impatient. 

"I will be talking to you later Logan" before Logan has to say anything, his father had hung up the phone. He shook his head and hung up before turning over and going back to sleep. 

…………………………………………………………….. 

Logan was sitting at his kitchen table, it was 10:15 he had been calling Rory's cell for the last 5 minutes, but there was no answer, which was strange because she always had it on. He decided to call the apartment. After four rings went through the voicemail cut in. 

"Hey it's me, I'm not home at the moment so leave a message and I may get back to you, it depends on who you are. Logan, Paris had a meltdown you probably won't be getting me anytime today. Mom, I will not stop drinking Luke's coffee so there's more for you. Colin and Finn, leave me alone" Logan laughed, that was new, it was the first time she had changed the voicemail since he had left. She had told him that it felt weird to change it because it was technically his apartment but he assured her that it was just as much hers as it was his and there was nothing wrong with changing the voicemail. He heard the beep and began to speak. 

"Hey Ace, I was just calling like I said I would. I guess we won't be talking but I will call tomorrow sometime. Love you" he hung up the phone and looked at the time once again, he still had another 40 minutes before his car would arrive. He made his way to the couch and decided to watch some TV to pass the time. 

……………………………………………………………………. 

When Logan arrived at his office, he was greeted by Brittany who quickly stood and smiled. 

"Hello Mr. Huntzberger, your back" 

"Hi Brittany" 

"How was your trip?" 

"It was very good" 

He watched as she tried to smile but instead her face turned to a frown. He had told Brittany where he was going before he left so anyone who had called for him would be aware of why he wasn't at the office. "Everything you need should be on your desk. If you need anything let me know" 

Logan nodded his head and made his way to his office "Thank you" 

……………………………………………….. 

Logan looked at the clock it was almost nine and he was still at the office. Everyone had left hours ago except Brittany who was required to stay until he was ready to prepare his schedule for the next day. He was still not even halfway through the work that he had to catch up on but decided that it would be best to go over his schedule now so he could send Brittany home. He got up out of his chair; he opened the door and was slightly taken aback by what he saw. Brittany was sitting at her desk, shoes kicked off, hair in a messy ponytail, pen tucked behind her hair, jacket thrown across the back of her chair and her feet were curled under her body. It reminded him of something Rory would do, or something he had seen Rory do on many occasions. 

"Brittany" he spoke 

"Mr. Huntzberger, I wow sorry about this, I know it's unprofessional but no one was here and I thought I would make myself more comfortable. I promise it will never happen again" 

He couldn't help but think that she had done many more things that were much more unprofessional then making herself comfortable in a chair but he decided to let it go and he waved it off "Don't worry about it, come on in so we can go over my schedule for tomorrow" 

40 minutes later and a schedule had been worked out. 

"So how's your girlfriend, I mean that is who you went to see right?" she asked as she pulled her ponytail out of her hair letting it fall down her back. 

Logan looked up from his folder he wasn't surprised that she asked, she usually asked about Rory every few weeks, he assumed she was checking to see if he was on the market or not "Right, She's fine" 

He watched, as she put on a fake smile "Just fine? Are you having problems?" 

Ha, you wish! "Nope, no problems" 

"So everything with your girlfriend is fine?" 

"Yes its fine!" Logan snapped and he watched her jump slightly "Look Brittany, I've had a long day and I'm tired. My relationship with my girlfriend is perfectly fine. We are not having problems. I don't care if you ask questions because you truly want to know but do not ask questions about my personal life just because you think it will get you closer to my bedroom because its not going to happen. Now it's almost 10 so I think you should be heading home" 

She stood and shook her head. She began to walk to the door while swaying her hips and he couldn't help but think that if she continued to do that she was going to hurt herself "I will tell you what I've told you several times before, you're a playboy, and that's something that doesn't change. I will get my way Logan, I always do" 

Logan watched her leave, sure before Rory he would have definitely taken her up on her offer and would enjoy nothing more then getting her into his bed, or as the case usually was on his desk. Now that he had Rory, the thought of sleeping with his secretary did nothing for him, he no longer ached for the feeling of a new woman. He was secure in his relationship and confident in his feelings. He loved Rory and he refused to screw things up with her. 

**Well I am officially back, and off my mini hiatus. Thanks to everyone who offered to be my beta and a special thanks to my beta koalababy! **

**Review please! Ideas, comments, suggestions, questions are always welcome! **


	12. chapter 12

_**Everything will be ok.**_

The next few weeks passed quickly it was now the 18th and he would be heading home on the 21st for Thanksgiving. He would have a few days home before leaving again on the night of the 25th. He looked at the clock and realized he was late, he was supposed to meet some friends at the bar down the street 10 minutes ago. He quickly put the remaining files that were on his desk and proceeded to call Rory, he did not want her waiting up on a phone call from him and then have him get home late and call her drunk.

He dialed the number as he exited the office building and waited to here her voice on the other end.

"Stop freaking out! I'm sure everything will be fine!"

"Ace?" he questioned

"Logan?" he questioned as well

"Yeah, what was that about?" he asked, confused about why she was yelling

"I thought it was Paris again, she thinks she's pregnant but she couldn't get an appointment until tomorrow and she's hasn't stopped calling me" she complained, he was sure she was pouting

"Isn't she pre med, shouldn't she know?"

"I guess she should, but it's understandable, it's a scary situation. She's too scared to tell Doyle"

"I can understand that. Would you be scared to tell me?" he asked, they had never talked about this before and he was curios on how she would feel if she were ever in Paris' situation.

"I don't know," she said softly.

He could tell it was something that she had not put a whole lot of thought into, and this was not a conversation they should have over the phone. He approached the bar and took a seat on the bench outside "I want you to know that if you ever have those fears you don't have to be scared to talk to me about it" he paused for a moment before continuing "So besides that, how was your day?"

"My morning classes were canceled so I got to sleep in which is always good, but besides that it was your average day" she said with a little laugh

"That's good then"

"How was yours?" she asked

"Oh you know, work, work and more work. Anyway i'm outside the bar now, i'm meeting some friends, so I will call you tomorrow"

"Ok, have fun. Don't get to drunk", she teased

"I make no promises, Night Ace, I love you"

"I love you too Logan" when he heard the phone click he shoved it back into his pocket and made his way into the bar in search of his friends.

After a few moments, he spotted Ryan and his girlfriend Samantha, Eric, David and another girl who he did not recognize. He made his way over to the table and sat down.

"Huntzberger, you're late" David said

"I know, Ryan I thought we agreed no girls" Logan said turning his attention to Samantha

"She promised id get laid" Ryan said with a grin

"Logan, this is Laila McNeely, one of my best friends from California. Laila, this is Logan Huntzberger, he's a friend of Ryan" Samantha introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you" Logan said

Laila smiled "You too"

Logan turned his attention back to Samantha "So is that all I am a friend to Ryan are we not friends?" he said in mock hurt

"No I don't believe we are" she quipped

"Are you too done? There is much alcohol to consume" David said entering the conversation

"Right I say we get down to it," Logan said

"I'll get the first round," Eric said getting up

"Beer, Apple Martini, Scotch on the rocks, Beer, Sex on the beach" Ryan, Samantha, Logan, David and Laila called out respectively.

Once Eric disappeared through the crowd, Logan turned to Laila "Are you single?"

"Yes" Laila responded with a smile

Logan smiled and looked at Ryan as he spoke "Come on man, you have a girlfriend I didn't think you would cheat on her"

Logan rolled his eyes "Not for me, Finn would love her"

"No" Samantha said quickly jumping in "If the stories I've heard about Finn are true, I don't want him near one of my best friends"

"Your right Logan, You should take her back home when you leave. Finn really would love her, the red hair, tight little body," David said with a laugh while giving Laila a once over, while moving his chair closer to her.

"Don't even think about it" Laila laughed putting her hand out to stop him from coming any closer

Logan studied the girl for a moment, she reminded him of Rosemary in her appearance with her red hair and petite frame. She also reminded him of Rory, with her somewhat shy personality. He tore his eyes off the girl sitting across from him as Eric returned to the table with the first of their several rounds of drinks.

Logan woke up the next morning to the ringing of his phone and groaned the ringing was doing nothing for his hangover. Without looking at the id, he picked up the phone.

"Hello" he said slowly as not to further the pain that was going through his head.

"Logan" he heard his father's voice on the other end and laughed a little to himself this was the first time his father had called him at a decent hour since he had been in London.

"Yeah"

"There has been a change of plans"

"Change of plans? In what?" Oh, god if he tells me I cannot come home the next time I see him, I will kill him.

"Your flight"

That did not sound good "Why?"

"Do you remember several months ago, when I told you I had to make things up to Robert Lacoste for the way you treated his daughter?"

"I remember"

"Good, Robert Lacoste, his wife Kimberly and their daughter Brittany will be joining us for Thanksgiving"

He wanted to scream, or throw something but that would do nothing for his headache. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No Logan, this is a serious matter. This was the only time I could make it up to their entire family. You should consider yourself lucky"

"How exactly is this considered lucky?" he questioned

"It's lucky because there was actually a time that was convenient for us to make this up to them. If there was no time, you would be enjoying more then one year in London"

"Right"

"You will be taking the Lactose's private plane home on Tuesday instead of your scheduled flight. You need to be at the airstrip by 9:30 on Tuesday morning and if there are any other details Brittany will fill you in tomorrow at work"

"Is that all?"

"Yes. I will see you no later then Wednesday Logan, Oh yeah and I suggest you get over that hangover I sent you to London to see if you could possibly mature and grow up. I'm not sure if it's working, so I suggest you try harder"

"I will get right on that. Bye dad" he quickly hung up the phone and cursed how he was supposed to tell Rory this, the woman who threw herself at him on an almost daily basis was coming home to spend Thanksgiving with him and his family.

**Thanks to everyone whos reviewed i love you all, and a special thanks to my beta Koalababy! I just thought id make it clear that Logan will be with Rory when he gets home, just not on Thanksgiving day.**

**REVIEW PLEASE...it makes me very happy. Questions, comments, ideas, suggestions are always welcome: )**


	13. chapter 13

_**Alive **_

_**(rated M,if your offended you may not want to read the last part)**_

Logan was staring out the window of the Lacoste's plane. It was 9:20 and they were getting ready to take off, Brittany was giving the pilot final instructions. His thoughts drifted to Rory and the conversation they had when he told her about Brittany coming with him.

"_Hey Ace" Logan said picking up the phone on its first ring_

"_Hey, how's the hangover?" She asked_

"_Not good, but I have had worse so I'm sure I will survive" _

"_That's good to know, id hate for the hangover to kill you know, ya know so close to when I see you again" she said, he could hear the teasing in her voice_

"_Yeah, speaking of coming home. I have some news," he said slowly hoping to break the news to her gently as to not cause an argument_

"_Oh. That doesn't sound good" she said, he could sense the worry in her voice_

"_Its not" he stated simply, trying to stall_

"_Well tell me," she said, there was no doubt she was getting impatient_

"_Brittany is spending Thanksgiving with me"_

"_Your secretary?" she questioned_

"_Yes, as well has her parents" he added as well, no point in not telling her that as too_

"_That's..." she trailed off for a moment "interesting"_

"_Interesting?" he questioned, not completely sure how she was felt on the situation_

"_Id say that's a good word for it" she said calmly_

"_Are you ok with this?" he asked, he needed to know how she felt about it_

"_I guess, I mean I assume there's nothing you can do about it"_

"_Right, Daddy says that it's the only time we could make it up to their family for threatening to fire Brittany," he said hoping to explain the situation a little more_

"_I want to meet her," she said firmly_

"_Are you sure?" he did not want her to meet Brittany and then worry about the fact that she was in London with him while she was on a different continent_

"_Yes, I want to meet the girl who is throwing herself at my boyfriend" she said with a little laugh, making him laugh as well_

"_If-" he started but was quickly cut off_

"_Oh my god, she's not staying in the apartment with us is she?" she quickly said_

"_No, she will be with her parents at the most expensive hotel money can buy"_

"_Thank god" she sighed in relief_

"_Ace, I'm going to call you back in 20 minutes, I need to take a shower and find something to eat to see if I can help cure the pain in my head that I know has a hangover" he laughed a little this was only his second hangover since he had been in London, he was obviously off his game_

"_Alrighty, until then" she said hanging up the phone._

"Logan! Logan!" Brittany said waving her hand in front of his face

He jumped a little and she laughed "Yeah?"

"How nice of you to join me back here on planet earth, you were lost in some pretty deep thought there," she said smiling at him

Logan shrugged "Just thinking"

She took a seat beside him "Rory?"

He looked at her and nodded "Yeah"

"I figured, anyway were taking off in 5" she paused and leaned in to whisper in his ear "I'm going to the bedroom in the back to catch up on some sleep, your more then welcome to join me" she said getting up off the seat and making her way to the back room.

He rolled his eyes and laughed to himself, before making himself comfortable to catch up on come sleep as well, tonight he would be with Rory and he would need all of his energy.

* * *

Logan was woken almost 8 hours later when he heard the pilot come on saying they would be landing in 30 minutes. He could not believe he had slept all the way. He sat up and stretched while noticing Brittany sitting curled up across from him reading a magazine. She looked at him and smiled

"You're up"

"I am" he stopped for a moment looking out the plane window and turned back to Brittany "Before we head back to London in a few days I need you to do something for me"

She shut her magazine and looked at him with interest "Oh?"

"Rory wants to meet you"

"Oh?" she said again

"Yeah, when will you be able to meet her" he asked, he wanted to get it out of the way as soon as possible, he knew Rory would bug him about it until the details of their meeting were finalized

She thought about it for a moment before speaking "How about I pick you up before we head to your families house for Thanksgiving and I can meet her then. Or is she going to be there too?" she suggested

"She's spending Thanksgiving with her family, but that's fine. I'll give you the address," he said reading off his address as she wrote it down.

* * *

When the plane landed, Colin was waiting for Logan at the airstrip. Rory wanted to come but she had to be at the paper late to finalize some things, but promised to be at the apartment when he got there. He heard Colin shouting at him as he made his way towards him

"You're not the blonde I wanted to see"

"You're not the brunette I wanted to see" Logan mimicked back as he stood by Colin

"Seriously whereas the girl?" Colin said looking in the direction Logan had came from

"Talking to the pilot, she's going to be a few minutes and we are not waiting just so you can get a good look at her," Logan said throwing his bag Colin's car.

"Fine Fine" Colin said shaking his head "If you would rather see Rory, then me meet a potential bedmate we will leave"

"Thank you, now lets go" Logan said getting in the car

Colin laughed and got in the car as well, making their way to the apartment

* * *

When Logan opened the door to the apartment Rory was sitting on one of the barstools drinking coffee. She quickly put her coffee down and ran to greet him. He dropped his bag on the floor and wrapped his arms around her while leaning in to kiss her. As she tried to deepen the kiss he pulled back smirk on his lips." As much as I love where this greeting is going, we have to slow down for a moment, a very quick moment"

When she did not say anything but just continued to watch him, he removed one arm from her body and shut the apartment door. "I missed you"

He watched as a smile broke out on her face "I missed you too" she paused "Is that very quick moment over?"

"Absolutely" he said scooping her up in his arms and taking her into their bedroom. Once there he placed her on the bed, and shrugged off his jacket before joining her. He lead on top of her capturing her lips and quickly darted his tongue into her mouth. He let out a groan when she started sucking on his tongue.

He felt Rory move her hands under his shirt and broke away from the kiss to allow her to remove it. Once she had dropped it on the floor, he quickly slid his hands under her pajama top and removed it. He felt his pants tighten as his latest action revealed she was wearing no bra.

She smiled at him before capturing his lips. His mouth slowly made its way down her neck, has his hands massaged his breasts. He continued to massage her as he heard her moaning under the attention.

When he felt her squirming under him he knew what she wanted so he moved his hands to her pajama bottoms and quickly slid them off. He let out a hiss when he saw her black lace panties, but moved his attention back to her face when he felt her hands attempting to unbutton his jeans. He brought one hand down to help her while the other massaged the inside of her thigh.

Once his jeans had hit the floor, his mouth was back on hers, their tongues battling for the upper hand. One hand going through her hair while the other was hooked under the side of her panties. When the kiss broke apart from lack of oxygen, she looked up at him with her big blue eyes, letting him know what she wanted.

He moved his hand that was in her hair down to the other side of her panties and removed them tossing them on the floor. As he removed his boxers she reached for a condom in the nightstand, but she could not reach he noticed she was getting frustrated. He grinned at her before reaching over and grabbing one before placing it in her hand.

She opened the package tossing it to one side while scooting down on the bed to roll it onto him. His eyes briefly shut as a wave of pleasure came over him as he felt her hand stroke him. When she moved back to her original position, he gently spread her legs a little more. Her hands went around his neck while his went to her sides and his lips joined hers has he thrust himself into her. She arched her back as she moaned. He sped up his pace as met him with every stroke. He slowed down as he listened to her moan his name while riding out her orgasm, which was quickly followed by his own.

He rolled off Rory and kissed her forehead, before going into the bathroom to dispose of the condom. When he came back a few moments later, she was curled up under the blankets, where he joined her and wrapped his arms around her body

"I love you Ace"

"I love you too," she mumbled before sleep overtook her body.

**There may not be anymore updates until after the 17th, if you want to know why its on my homepage as well as chapter7 in my other story alive. im to lazy to type out the reason...**

**I may be bumping the rating from T to M later, im not sure. So if you dont have the story on your alert list and you still read it you may want to watch for that.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are the best!..special thanks to Koalababy!**

**Review please, questions/comments/idea/suggestions are always welcome!**


	14. chapter 14

_**Everything will be ok**_

Logan woke the next morning when he felt Rory drawing circles on his stomach. Her head was resting on his chest, her arms were lazily draped over his body, and her legs were tangled in his. He smiled at the sight of her hair going in every direction but the right one and he slowly moved his head and moved to kiss the top of her head.

"Did I wake you?" she mumbled into his chest

"Nope"

"I need coffee" she said, he knew she was pouting without looking at her. It was her way of making sure he always got her coffee when she asked.

"Well you have to remove yourself from me, unless you want to get it yourself," he simply stated

"Fine, if you insist" she said moving herself from his body.

As he watched her move away, he noticed she was now wearing his shirt. She was not wearing it in bed last night, he knew that for sure.

He tugged on her shirt, or rather his shirt "When did you put my shirt on?"

She shrugged "When I went to the bathroom"

"You needed my shirt to do that?" he asked, amused, not sure, why she would need a shirt to walk to the bathroom.

She shrugged again "Yes, now coffee please"

He laughed and rolled out of bed searching for his boxers. When he found them, he made his way to the kitchen for coffee.

* * *

Minutes later when he returned Rory was sitting up in bed, he joined her handing her coffee in the process.

She smiled at him "You're a god"

He grinned as she moved closer and snuggled into him. "I missed you," he said playing with her hair that was falling loosely around her shoulders

"I missed you too" she replied softly before taking a sip of her coffee

Logan reached his hand out and tried to take the cup from her causing her to quickly move away and look at him "What are you doing?" she asked

"I want some," he said moving for her cup again

She looked up at him in shock "I am not sharing my coffee with you"

"Why not?" he asked

She smiled at him and batted her eyelashes "I don't share coffee!"

He smiled back "Come on Ace, share with me, your boyfriend who has barely saw you in the last 6 months, your boyfriend who loves you, your boyfriend who got out of bed and made you the coffee"

He laughed when she gasped in mock horror "Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

He grinned at her "Is it working?"

"Yes" she said as her smile turned to a small frown "Just a small sip" she said moving her mug closer towards him

"Just a sip" he repeated as she gave him the mug but held on to it as he raised it to his mouth

After he took a sip, he moved the mug away "I know you love for coffee is something you take seriously but you could have let go"

"And take the risk of you drinking all of my coffee? Your crazy!" she exclaimed

He could not help but laugh at how serious she was.

She pouted, "Stop laughing at me!"

He shook his head and pulled her close "You're cute" he turned her head to face him more and leaned in placing several soft kisses on her lips before pulling away "I love you"

"I love you too," she said leaning in for another quick kiss before speaking again "What are we doing today?"

"Nothing special, just spend the day with you. Maybe invite Finn and Colin over for a while. Unless there was something you wanted to do"

"No that's fine" she said finishing her coffee and leaning over putting her coffee mug on the nightstand before moving back to his arms "What about after today?"

"Well tomorrow is Thanksgiving, so we both have the family thing. What time are you going to Stars Hollow?"

"Around 2 and I should get back around 8," she said

Logan continued, "Brittany is coming here tomorrow to meet you, and then we are heading over to the house"

"So I get to meet her tomorrow?" she asked cautiously

"Yeah, unless you've changed your mind about wanting to meet her. You don't have to meet her, it's your choice" he reassured her

"I know, I want to meet her"

He nodded "I'm fine with just hanging around here. I'm taking you out Friday night-"

"You don't have to do that" she cut him off

"I know I don't but I want to. Saturday night I have to leave, so I want to spend Saturday alone with you. The rest of the time we can do whatever you want" he said, he wanted to leave their options open, so they could do whatever they wanted

"You're not going out with Colin and Finn?" she asked

"Tomorrow night, were probably just going to stay here or stay at their apartment"

"Let me know what you decide, if your going to their place I may stay in Stars Hollow for the night and spend some time with my mom"

"What?" he asked confused "Your going to be with us, Rosemary and Juliet are probably going to be there too"

Rory began to speak but was quickly cut off by a knock at the door followed by Finns voice "Let me in, I have great news!"

"You put on some pants, Ill get the door" Logan, said rolling out of bed

"Wow I never thought I would you tell me to put some pants on" she teased

Logan turned back to her before making his way to the door "Don't worry I wont say it often, But I don't want my girlfriend half undressed near Finn"

Logan barely had the door open when Finn burst through pushing Logan out of the way.

"What are you doing up at 11:15 and why are you so excited?" Rory asked emerging from the bedroom

"Rosemary finally agreed to go on a date with me!" Finn said cheerfully as he plopped on the couch

"Congratulations, but why all the excitement you've already slept with her" Logan said taking a seat on the couch while pulling Rory down in his lap

Finn grinned "Opportunity for a repeat"

"When are you going out?" Logan asked hoping it would not interfere with their drinking plans for the next night

"Friday, so are we still on for tomorrow night?" Finn asked

"Yeah, Invite Rosemary and Juliet"

"I can't" Finn replied

"Why not?" Rory asked

"I don't want to ruin my chances of getting laid by Rosemary seeing me getting drunk and acting like a fool"

Logan laughed, "Yeah right Finn, she's know you for 9 years I don't think you have to worry about that"

Finn shrugged "True but Juliet is out of town for Thanksgiving and Rosemary told me she wouldn't have anything to be thankful for if she saw me"

Rory laughed, "She has a very good point"

Finn frowned and shook his head but didn't say anything

"You can still come with us," Logan said to Rory

"I don't know" Rory said unsure if she wanted to watch the 3 of them get drunk

"Come on please. It is not as if we would ignore you. Were probably going to be here anyway," Logan, said placing little kisses on her neck

"Should I leave you two alone?" Finn asked obviously disgusted

Rory blushed a little and pushed Logan away "No, he's stopping now. I guess I will then, but I may abandon you guys and just go to bed or something"

"Why would you abandon us Ace?" Logan asked

"I have no desire to watch you get drunk with your friends while talking about food, sports, and sex"

"Why not, you eat food, I'm sure you have at least heard of sports before and I know you have sex on a regular basis" Finn stated simply

Rory began to speak but Logan quickly put his hand over her mouth "Don't reply to that"

"I'm going to go, this seems like its heading somewhere, and I do not want to be around to witness it," Finn said quickly standing and making his way to the door

"Bye Finn" Rory yelled when Logan finally removed his hand from her mouth

"Bye Rory, Logan" Finn called back

Logan winked at Rory when the he heard the door shut "I think he was right" he said before picking her up and carrying her to their bed.

**So this chapter was a filler, i wanted something simple before I start with the drama. I know alot of people were looking forward to the Rory and Brittany meeting, which i promise is in the next chapter.**

**Sorry about the delay i know it should have been up at least a week ago but life really got in the way after the concerts (which were awesome!)..at my last concert i was approached about modeling so i was looking into that, then i got sick for a few days, then i got homesick, and then i got lazy. I finally got back into writing last night and well here we are.**

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys are the best, special thanks to koalababy. **

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	15. chapter 15

**_Everything will be ok._**

Rory was sitting on a barstool at the counter, tapping her feet impatiently, quickly gulping down her second cup of coffee for the morning.

"Will you stop that?" Logan said quietly from across the counter.

"Sorry" she mumbled before putting her coffee down "I'm nervous"

Logan reached out and grabbed her hand "Don't be, you don't have to meet her"

"But I do" she insisted, "after all she wants my boyfriend, she needs to be put in her place"

"She's been put in her place," Logan said

"We'll she needs to be put in her place by me" she insisted once again

"Relax Ace, its a simple meeting, she's going to come up, you'll introduce your selves, then well head over to the Huntzberger establishment for the day, while you head home to Stars Hollow. And then when we both get home later tonight, we can have some fun of our own" he said winking, she blushed, as always. He loved that after all this time the smallest things still made her blush.

"You left out the part where I kick her ass for trying to take my boyfriend" she said frowning

"Well as much as I would love to see you kick her ass, I know you would never do it" he said with a laugh, as the buzz from downstairs signaled that Brittany was here. He walked over to the buzzing noise to let the door attendant know to send her up. He turned to Rory, who hopped off the barstool and took a deep breath.

"You ok?"

"Ill is better when I meet her" she said reassuringly.

"And if you must kick her ass, please don't leave any marks on the poor girl that would result in me explaining to her family as well as mine why my girlfriend kicked her ass" he said with a laugh as Rory rolled her eyes.

"I make no promises"

"I'm sure you don't" Logan said as there was a knock on the door "That's here. Ready?"

Rory nodded, but did not say anything. Logan made his way to the door before giving Rory one last look to see if she had changed her mind, when she nodded her head again he opened the door and let Brittany in, before shutting the door and introducing the two girls.

"Brittany this is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore, Rory this is Brittany Lacoste my secretary"

"Nice to meet you" Rory said extending her hand

"You too" Brittany returned, shaking Rory has extended hand "I've head so much about you. Logan must really love you, I mean really their aren't many guys out there who would stay faithful to their girlfriends who don't live on the same continent" she said fake smile plastered to her face

Not wanting to cause a fight, Logan gently grabbed Rory's hand in attempt to calm her down "Well what can I say, he's one of the good ones" she said sweetly

"That he is" Brittany replied smirking "But remember, even the good ones go bad"

Logan knew Rory's anger was rising as he felt her hand grip his tighter "Listen up honey, Logan is my boyfriend and I suggest that you get used to it, because its not changing no matter how many times you offer to lie on your back for him... or is that knees? My guess is it's probably both, although i'm sure 90 percent of the men in London would know better then-"

Logan quickly cut Rory off, pointing to the door "Brittany go wait in the car, ill be down in a few minutes"

Once Brittany had left the apartment. Logan turned to Rory and smirked "You really were going to kick her ass weren't you?"

"I hate her, who does she think she is?" Rory yelled frustrated

"Hey, calm down" Logan said rubbing his hands down her arms

"Logan she's such a bitch, I mean sure she tried to be subtle about it but she wasn't successful, it just shows right through. Cant you just fire her" she said running her hands over her temples.

"Sorry Ace, I don't get to fire her, its not apart of the job description, apparently i'm not qualified for that part" he said shaking his head, he wasn't qualified to fire people but he was qualified to run a newspaper on a completely different continent, how that worked was a mystery to him. Logan looked at his watch. "Ok, I have to get going, and you have to get on the road soon too"

Rory nodded "So what time will you be home?"

"Around 8"

"Ok, I guess I should get going too. Just let me grab my bag and purse. We can walk down together"

"Alright. Hurry though; I do not want to be late. I don't need a lecture from my mother on time management skills" he called as she headed towards the room.

A minute later Rory appeared from the room "I'm ready" she announced

Logan grabbed her bag "Come on lets go", he took her hand in his has they made their way out of the apartment, in the elevator and towards the parking lot. Logan tossed Rory's bag in the back seat of her car and turned to wrap his arms around her. "Have fun in Stars Hollow, Ill see you later tonight" he said leaning in giving her a kiss. What was meant to be a quick kiss quickly escalated into something more. A few minutes later Rory pulled back when breathing became a problem. Logan smirked; Rory was never one for pda "Your hoping she's watching Aren't you?"

Rory smiled as she glanced around the parking lot "Maybe a little. What car is she in?"

Logan looked around "the silver Mercedes with the driver, by the exit" he said pointing to her left.

Rory nodded "So have fun" she paused and made a face "that's not really a possibility is it?"

"No its not, but I really have to go now. So drive safe" Logan said as he helped her into her car with a quick peck on her cheek. "I Love You"

"I Love you too Logan" she said as she started the car and drove away

Once she was out of view Logan made his way to Brittany's car and got in. She smiled at him "So that's the famous Rory"

"That would be her, and who exactly do you think, you know what were not having this conversation, you know that you had no right to say what you said"

"Oh please Logan, she said much worse to me then I said to her"

"Brittany we are not having this conversation, so let it go. Now let's just head over to the house and get this over with"

Brittany pouted "Fine"

* * *

Logan looked at his watch, they had been at the house for hours, and he could leave in 45 minutes. He had spent most of the time in the living area with his father, mother, grandfather, Brittany, and her parents listening to the latest high society gossip. He was almost sure he was about to go crazy. He had gotten a text from Rory almost an hour ago; she had come home early because she was not feeling well. Logan was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his father calling his name 

"Logan, would you meet me in my study?"

Logan frowned, what could his father possibly want now "Coming"

Logan walked into the study, took a seat across from his father, and waited for him to speak

"I need you to ask Rory a favor?"

Ok that startled him "What? Why?"

"If you remember back when you were being an idiot jumping off a cliff in Costa Rica, Rory went to Philadelphia,"

What the hell? he knew nothing about that "No idea what your talking about dad"

"I'm sure you remember talking about this with her before. She was at the opening of the bookstore with one of her friends, some guy who owned the placed. I believe I was told they engaged in one hell of a lip lock"

Seriously what is going on, who in the hell would Rory be kissing in Philadelphia, more like why would she be engaged in a lip lock with anyone but him. "Do you have people spying on my girlfriend?" he accused

Mitchum rolled his eyes "Don't be ridicules Logan, I need to get some things from the bookstore, I just figured it would be easier to ask Rory about it instead of having someone else go through the effort of looking it up"

Logan felt like he was going to be sick. He knew Rory was upset when he went to Costa Rica, but Philadelphia - who was in there? Then it hit him, Jess. He had written a book, when he showed up that random night where they had their first fight/breakup. That was months ago why would Rory lie. "How did you even know about that?"

"Jason McMaster's, who happens to be the son of one of my business partners, was at the opening of the book store. He mentioned it to me during golf one day that it was a store that we should consider acquiring. He also wanted to know if you were still with Rory because she was engaging in some activities he was sure you would not approve of if you were still together."

Logan inwardly groaned, he had never been so angry in his life. He refused to let his father see that anger. "Ill ask Rory, but I have to get going, she sent me a text earlier saying she wasn't feeling well, so i'm going to head home to see if she's alright"

Mitchum nodded "Don't forget to ask her Logan, this is important"

Logan gritted his teeth "I won't"

Logan made his way towards the exit, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Brittany "I'm your ride Logan, we can take my driver"

"It's fine. I'm calling a taxi" he was not in the mood to deal with her anymore, especially tonight

"Oh no Logan, this is my excuse to get out of here and away from all that" she said waving her arms at all of the business talk/gossip that was still going on.

Logan sighed, it would probably be faster that way and reluctantly agreed following Brittany out to the awaiting car.

After nearly 20 minutes of silence in the car, Brittany spoke up "is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine" he snapped

"You seem tense, is there anything I can do to help that?" she asked seductively, moving closer resting her hand on his thigh

"No there's not" Logan said as he removed her hand

"Come on Logan, I promise you that she never has to find out, after all its much more intriguing doing it right under her nose " she said pouting

"What is wrong with you, how many times do I have to turn you down until you get it? I love my girlfriend, how hard is that to understand" Logan yelled, thankfully the car stopped signaling they were at his apartment. Logan muttered a 'finally' and was about to get out of the car when Brittany's hand stopped him once again

"You know what Logan, i'm sick of this" she pulled a card out of her pocket "i'm asking your father for a transfer so your last offer expires before we return to London, this is the hotel and my room number" she said poking the card in his jacket pocket.

Logan shook his head and shut the door before heading into the building and up to the apartment. When he entered the apartment Rory was no where to be seen "Rory" he yelled out

"Bathroom" she called back

He walked towards the bathroom and knocked, and was about to tell her to come out when he heard her speak softly "you can come in"

"Logan" she spoke softly again

Logan quickly cut her off "Did you go to see Jess in Philadelphia while I went to Costa Rica?"

He watched the tears form in her eyes and she nodded, that was all the confirmation he needed "And you kissed?" he asked hesitantly, when she nodded again he cursed and ran his hand through his hair, it was one thing to hear it from his father but it was much worse having it come from her, he spun on his heels getting ready to leave when he heard her speak up

"I'm sorry" she said "I think i'm pregnant" he whipped around at the word pregnant, and she was holding two pregnancy tests, one in each hand. He did not know what to think and once again spun on his heels leaving the bathroom, and apartment slamming the door behind him before making his way out to the parking lot and into his porche.

**So after all these months I finally updated. Im sorry for the very long wait. So i really hope you like this chapter, and i hope to get a new one out much faster then this one was. This story is sort of nearing its end 5-6 chapters left. im gonna try to end this story with 20 chapters. Thanks so much to everyone for all the reviews, and those who bugged me abit over the last few months to update. it keeps me inspired. REVIEW please, they make me happy, and when im happy i can write.**


End file.
